Eemp, Right, and Rong
Eemp, Right, and Rong are a character in Pitched Combat. Profile Name: The main body is Eemp. The right arm is Right and the left arm is Rong. Gender: While Eemp itself is just a genderless bag of straw, I guess you could call it a him. Right is male, Rong is female. Race: He-she-it....they were considered a war machine, but to be specific, Eemp is a, say, three foot tall animated straw doll. Right is a Chinese dragon head and Rong is a European dragon head. Inventory The problem with having dragon heads as hands is that they eat everything within reach. No, I don't know where it goes either. Abilities Rong can breathe fire. Her scales aren't unbreakable and so her head can be cut off, but she can grow it back after a few minutes. Her blood is acidic. Right has a few more abilities. He can shapeshift, change in size, control water and make rain. He can also glow in the dark. Some of these abilities are not so useful. Both of them can fly, though with Eemp as their tether, they can't fly very far. They can both elongate if they need to reach something (like rubber, I guess). Eemp is not just a mindless doll but can, in fact, prevent the other two from generally doing stupid or unreasonable things. (When you employ two disgruntled dragons as weapons, you want to have something to keep them in check.) It's also fireproof, which is a good thing to be when near a dragon. Description Eemp is basically just a large, simple, not very well-made doll. It has visible stitches all over that can break easily, two eyes apparently drawn on with a marker, and a pink, felt mouth. Its expression is of constant cheerfulness, which can be a little creepy, I suppose. It also has a mess of straw that is supposed to be hair. Right is red, as many Chinese dragons are, has stern eyes under large, yellow eyebrows and antlers. He has long whiskers, like catfish whiskers. There's a flaming pearl under his chin. It's supposed to bring good luck, but he doesn't seem to be very lucky so far. He has yellow spines going down his neck, stopping only at Eemp's shoulder. Rong is blue, though with a lighter underbelly (underneck?). She has two twisted horns behind fins that sit by her head and a pointed tongue. As a doll, Eemp doesn't exactly have a personality, more like a few directives it follows. It makes sure that the two dragons behave and it makes sure it doesn't get damaged and dies. Though it can make a few short-term strategies, it mostly looks for orders to follow or just lets Right and Rong go crazy on any enemies. Right and Rong seem to love to bicker and fight with each other, both bitter about essentially being slaves to humans, though Right seems to be the most intelligent of the three, able to think actions through, make temporary allies and so forth. Rong is a little more blathering, sneering at others when she's not raining fire upon her enemies or getting distracted by shiny treasure (that she eats, by the way). Both don't exactly like Eemp, but are a little protective of it since if it's destroyed, then they both die. Again. Biography Rong was defeated long ago by a knight who then cut her head off by the neck and "treated" the stump. He managed to drag her head to the local wizard who had, just a few years earlier, taken a trip to find a Chinese dragon, which he had heard were fascinating and beautiful creatures. The wizard came across Right who happened to be dying. As the wizard watched the beautiful creature die, he realized, 'Hey, I could probably make something destructive out of this' and cut off Right's head and dragged it all the way back to Europe. With the two dragon heads at hand, the wizard then made Eemp and put the three together. Ever since, they've been used as a weapon and have won many wars for the kingdom of Benelea. In Pitched Combat Development Eemp didn't do anything except be legs. Right's name turned out to be Shen Jiangmin and throughout the battle, he thought a lot and generally felt unsatisfied with how everything was going. Rong's name turned out to be Adelinde and continued to mess things up by setting fire to everything. Victory The dragons and their valet managed to win, though they ultimately didn't land the final blow. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Pitched Combat Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Magicians Category:Winners